


Zootopia: Dark Corners of the City

by Mezelmoerder3D



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Könige der Nacht, Napier, Savage Nick Wilde, nighthowlers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezelmoerder3D/pseuds/Mezelmoerder3D
Summary: Erneut werden Tiere in Zoomania zu Bestien. Judy muss sich alleine auf die Suche nach der Ursache machen und findet dabei mehr, als ihr lieb gewesen wäre.Once again are animals in Zootopia turning savage. Judy must find the reason on her own and discovers more than she wanted to.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction will be entirly published in german. If there are any questions, just contact me through tumblr as Mezelmoerder3D

“Hast du auch schon das neue Video von Gazelle gesehen? Uuuuh ich bin so aufgeregt und freue mich darauf, wenn sie endlich den offiziellen Verkauf des Albums starten!“ Benjamin Clawhauser, der beleibte Gepard welcher den Empfang des ZPD Gebäudes Bezirk 1 zierte, unterhielt sich aufgeregt über das neuste Musikvideo seiner Lieblingssängerin. Auf der anderen Seite des Empfangstresens stand ein Officer, der kaum zu Wort kam bei dem freudig auf und ab hüpfenden Clawhauser.  
„Ja, ich haben es auch schon gesehen. Ich habe es aufgezeichnet und es läuft fast stündlich im Appartement. Die Nachbarn haben sich auch schon beschwert, da musste ich die Lautstärke herunter drehen.“ Die beiden Officers lachten herzlich, während der dicke Gepard aufgeregt auf sein Smartphone schaute, auf dem das besagte Gazelle Video lief.  
„Ich sollte nun aber langsam weitermachen. Wenn ich den Bericht über den Überfall letzte Woche nicht bald fertigmache, wird der Chief wieder…“  
„WILDE!“ Die donnernde Stimme des Polizei Chiefs dröhnte durch die Eingangshalle des ZPD. Als die beiden Officer in den ersten Stock blickten, sahen sie Chief Bogo, wie er in sein Büro zeigte.  
„Und schon geht’s los. Wir sehen uns später, Benjamin.“ Mit einem kurzen Wink trennten sich die beiden und Officer Wilde machte sich auf den Weg in das Büro von Chief Bogo.  
Gelassen betrat der Officer kurze Zeit später das Büro von Bogo, welcher mit angespannter Miene hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß.  
„Chief, falls es um den Bericht von dem Raubüberfall geht, ich habe ihn…“  
„Machen Sie die Tür zu, Wilde“, sprach der Wasserbüffel mit ruhiger, jedoch bestimmter Stimme. Die Ohren des Officers richteten sich auf, als er mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck dem Befehl nachging. „Setzen!“ Auf den kurzen und knappen Befehl faltete Bogo die Hände vor seinem Gesicht zusammen und wartete bis sein Gegenüber auf dem, im Vergleich viel zu großen Stuhl saß, bevor er weitersprach. „Wilde es gibt da etwas, über das ich mit Ihnen reden muss.“  
„Es geht nicht um den Bericht des Überfalles, liege ich richtig?“  
„Sehr richtig.“ Der Wasserbüffel stand von seinem Stuhl auf und begab sich am Fenster vorbei zu der Karte von Zoomania, die an der Wand hing. „Sie haben sicherlich mitbekommen, dass es in letzter Zeit mehrere Vermisstenmeldungen gab, oder?“ Der Officer überlegte kurz, bevor er dem Chief antwortete.  
„Nicht unbedingt mehr als sonst. Bei einer Stadt wie Zoomania ist es doch nicht unüblich, dass täglich ein oder zwei Meldungen eingehen. Die meisten davon verlaufen sich wieder im Sand, da die Personen schnell wiederauftauchen.“  
„Nicht dieses Mal, Wilde.“ Der Chief drehte sich um und blickte dem Officer direkt in die Augen. „Es stimmt schon, täglich ein paar sind normal, allerdings wenn man sich die Meldungen anschaut, sieht man einen Zusammenhang.“ Bogos Blick wurde nun mit einer Mischung von Sorge und Neugierde erwidert.  
„Chief, auf was wollen sie hinaus?“  
„Wissen Sie wo ihr Partner momentan steckt, Wilde?“ Auf diese Frage löste sich die Neugierde aus dem Blick des Officers.  
„Nein, ich weiß nicht wo mein Partner momentan steckt. Es hieß: irgendein Spezialauftrag. Ich habe seit dem nichts mehr gehört.“  
„Wilde… so hat es schon einmal angefangen, während dem „Könige der Nacht“ Vorfall. Vor zwei Jahren ging es genauso los, dass plötzlich Säugetiere für Wochen verschwanden ohne jemandem Bescheid zu sagen. Wir haben ihren Partner auf die Sache angesetzt. Jedoch… haben wir nun seit vier Tagen keine Nachricht mehr erhalten.“ Die Sorge im Blick seines Gegenübers wurde immer größer. „Ich möchte, dass sie der letzten Spur nachgehen, die wir haben. Finden Sie ihren Partner!“ Der Officer sprang von dem Stuhl, salutierte vor dem Chief und dreht sich zu Tür um.  
„Und Judy“, sprach Bogo, als der Hase die Tür zum Büro des Chiefs öffnete, „passen sie auf sich auf!“ Der Hasen Officer lächelte dem Chief entgegen, zeigte ihm einen Daumen hoch und verließ das Büro, um sich von Clawhauser Zugang zur Ermittlungsakte ihres Mannes geben zu lassen.


	2. Verlassene Hallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein neuer Charakter taucht auf und Judy findet Nick wieder
> 
> A new character shows up and Judy finds Nick

„Hier hast du die Akten, Judy. Alles, was uns Nick die letzten Wochen zukommen hat lassen.“  
„Danke, Ben! Falls du noch etwas findest, ich bin an meinem Schreibtisch.“ Mit diesen Worten machte sich der Hasen Officer des ZPD auf den Weg zu ihrem Schreibtisch, um die beiden prall gefüllten Ordner durchzusehen. Sie hatte zwar einige Schwierigkeiten, die für sie großen Ordner zu tragen, sah es aber nicht ein sich von dieser Kleinigkeit unterkriegen zu lassen. Dennoch atmete sie erleichtert aus, als sie die Akten endlich auf ihren Schreibtisch werfen konnte.  
Judy sprang auf ihren Stuhl. In den zwei Jahren, in denen sie nun schon beim ZPD war, hatte die Verwaltung es nicht geschafft einen Tisch in angemessener Größe für sie zu organisieren. Sie hatte zwar einen erhöhten Sitz, saß aber an einem Schreibtisch, der von seiner Größe her für einen Wolf ausgelegt war. Neben dem Bildschirm ihres PCs und einigen Schreibutensilien standen auf dem Tisch mehrere Fotos. Einige von Judys Familie zu Hause in Nageria, einige mit ihren Freunden und Kollegen und dann noch ein besonderes, dass sie sich nun noch einmal anschaute, bevor sie sich an die Arbeit machte.  
Es war das Hochzeitsfoto von ihr und Nickolas. Sie in einem weißen Kleid, wie sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln von Nick, der seinerseits sein markantes Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte, aus der Kirche getragen wurde. Judy fand immer noch, dass ihr Mann äußerst gut in einem schwarzen Anzug aussähe und hatte hin und wieder versucht ihn dazu zu überreden einen zu tragen, jedoch fühlte sich der Fuchs in lockeren Hemden am wohlsten.  
„Ich finde dich Nick!“ Mit diesen Worten widmete sich die Häsin nun den Akten vor ihr und schlug den ersten Ordner auf. Eine Ansammlung von Indizien, Vermisstenanzeigen, Notizen und Kartenausschnitten von Zoomania legte sich vor Judy dar. Sauber nach den Daten sortiert und haargenau beschrieben. So kannte sie die Ermittlungsarbeit ihres Partners. Nachdem sie einige der Anzeigen durchgeschaut hatte verstand sie auch langsam, was Chief Bogo gemeint hatte.  
„Bei den Vermissten handelt es sich ausschließlich um Raubtiere. Alleinlebend, von Freunden oder Familie als vermisst gemeldet und immer waren ihre Wohnungen zum Teil verwüstet.“ Judy schaute sich einige Bilder von Wohnungen an und kam nicht drum herum zu bemerken, dass die verwüsteten Wohnungen mit Kratzspuren übersät waren. Sofort kamen in ihr die Erinnerungen an die Zeit hoch, als sie beim ZPD angefangen hatte.  
“Da wurde aber eine mega Party gefeiert!”  
“Waaaah!” Judy wäre fast von ihrem Stuhl gefallen. Sie war so in die Akte vertieft gewesen, dass sie nicht mitbekommen hatte als Clawhauser hinter sie getreten war. Mit einem leicht schuldigen Blick, schaute er nun auf Judy, die sich an der Lehne ihres Stuhles festgeklammert hatte.  
“Verzeihung, Judy. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.”  
“Schon gut Ben.” Die Häsin zog sich zurück auf ihren Stuhl, atmete tief aus und schaute dann ihren rundlichen Freund an. “Was gibt es denn noch?”  
“Du sagtest ich soll dir alles bringen was ich noch so finde.” Als der Gepard es ausgesprochen hatte, viel es Judy wieder ein. Neugierig blickte sie daraufhin auf das, was Clawhauser in seinen Pfoten hielt.  
“Was ist das?”  
“Oh, das habe ich noch gefunden. Wir hatten noch keine Zeit es in die Akten zu heften. Das ist die letzte Notiz die uns Nick hat zukommen lassen.” Ben gab Judy ein Blatt Papier, auf dem ein paar handschriftliche Notizen vermerkt waren.  
“Tundratown, Gletscherallee 216… Ist Nick dorthin gegangen, Ben?”  
“Wissen wir nicht. Nick hat uns einige Orte in Zoomania zukommen lassen bei seinen Ermittlungen.” Der Gepard begann am Strohhalm eines Getränkebechers zu ziehen, welchen er mit sich rum trug.  
“Und wieso habt ihr die Adresse nicht überprüft? Bogo sagte es wäre vier Tage her, seitdem ihr etwas gehört habt von Nick.” Judy musste sich bemühen ruhig zu bleiben.  
“Es war Nicks Anweisung.” Verwundert blickte Judy nun ihren rundlichen Freund an.  
“ Was meinst du damit?”  
“Wilde wusste auf was er sich einließ. Er sagte uns, dass wir, falls wir nichts von ihm hören sollten, Sie in den Fall involvieren sollen.” Chief Bogo war an Judys Schreibtisch herangetreten. “Der Deal mit ihrem Partner war es, keine der Örtlichkeiten zu untersuchen, bis wir Sie eingebunden hätten.”  
“Aber… wieso hat Nick mir nichts von diesem Auftrag erzählt?” Die bis eben noch wachsam nach oben gerichteten Ohren der Häsin fielen nun schlapp in ihrem Hinterkopf herunter. “Wieso hat er so ein Geheimnis aus der Sache gemacht?”  
“Sie sind mit ihm verheiratet, Judy. Das müssten Sie am besten wissen.” Der Wasserbüffel trat an Judy heran und legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter. Im ersten Gedankengang etwas gekränkt schaute Judy wieder auf die Nachricht in ihren Händen und dann auf ihr Hochzeitsfoto. Sie besonn sich ihres klaren Verstandes und wusste, dass Nick nicht aus Misstrauen heraus etwas verheimlichen würde vor ihr. Er kannte sie, er liebte sie. Er kannte vor allem ihren Gerechtigkeitssinn und wusste, was Judy getan hätte, hätte er ihr Details zu diesem Auftrag verraten. “Er hat mir nichts erzählt”, fing die Häsin leise an zu sprechen,” weil er wusste, dass ich mich in den Fall eingemischt hätte.”  
Chief Bogo begann zu lächeln. “Sehen Sie, Wilde. Er wusste, dass es gefährlich werden könnte und wollte sie keiner Gefahr aussetzen. Also, was haben sie nun vor?” Judy zerdrückte das Stück Papier in ihren Händen, während sich ihre Ohren wieder aufrichteten.  
“Ich werde diesen Idioten finden! Chief, ich werde zu dieser Adresse fahren. Sie ist der letzte Anhaltspunkt darüber, wo Nick gewesen sein könnte. Ich bleibe in Funkkontakt mit ihnen.”  
“Einverstanden. Ich werde Fangmeyer, Wolford, Delgato und Rhinowitz in der Nähe positionieren. Funken Sie sie an, sobald sie Unterstützung benötigen.  
“Jawohl, Chief!” Mit diesen Worten sprang Judy auf und macht sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Streifenwagen.  
“Clawhauser, geben sie den Officers bescheid! Sie sollen sich einen Blocks entfernt von der Adresse aufstellen und auf weitere Anweisungen warte!”  
“Verstanden, Chief!” Der rundliche Gepard machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Platz in der Empfangshalle.

„Gletscherallee 216, Happy Tom Tiefkühlfisch… seltsamer Firmenname, aber die Adresse scheint zu stimmen.“ Judy stand vor einem großen, gräulichen Lagergebäude, auf dessen Dach ein riesiger, metallener Thunfisch thronte. Der Firmenname war auf dem Schild schon nicht mehr ganz lesbar. Das „ü“ war vom Schild abgefallen und das „T“ in Tom hing scheinbar nur noch an einer Schraube und ließ den Buchstaben somit auf dem Kopf stehen. Das ganze Gebäude an sich schien recht runtergekommen zu sein und der Officer konnte sich nicht begreifen, warum diese alte Fabrik nicht schon längst eingerissen worden war.  
„Okay Judy, dann mal los“, sprach die Häsin zu sich selbst und öffnete vorsichtig das Gittertor, welches nicht abgeschlossen war oder zumindest mit einer Kette versehen. Dies ersparte ihr den Umstand anders auf das Gelände zu kommen. Als sie sich auf selbigen umsah, konnte sie erst mal nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen. Hier und da standen ein paar alte Lagerbehälter herum und die wenigen Fenster an der Frontseite des Gebäudes waren mit Holzbrettern vernagelt um Einbrecher fern zu halten. Ein kurzer Ruck an der Eingangstür gab ihr zu verstehen, dass diese abgeschlossen war.  
„Das wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen. Vielleicht habe ich an der Seite mehr Glück.“ Mit diesen Worten lief Judy vorsichtig an den großen Rolltoren der LKW Rampe vorbei, welche den Großteil der Frontansicht des Gebäudes ausmachten und bog links um das Gebäude herum ab, als sie aus vollem Lauf gegen etwas weiches stieß und zu Boden geschleudert wurde.  
„Ah verdammt, was war das“, fluchte die Häsin, als sich wieder aufrappelte und in einen Stapel alte Mülltonnen blickte, wo jemand versuchte sich heraus zu befreien, nachdem er durch den Zusammenstoß mit Judy dort hineingestoßen wurde.  
„Helfen sie mir bitte, ich kommt hier nicht raus!“  
„Einen Moment.“ Judy eilte dem Mann zu Hilfe. Sie räumte einige der Tonnen bei Seite und ergriff die Pfote des Mannes um ihm aufzuhelfen. Doch als er sich aus den Blechbehältern aufrappelte, erschrak Judy.  
„… Nick?“ Judy schüttelte ihren Kopf und rieb sich kurz die Augen. Nein, es war nicht ihr Mann, auch wenn ihr Gegenüber auf den ersten Blick ihm sehr ähnlich war. Körperbau und Kopfform waren annähernd gleich, jedoch waren seine Augen im Gegensatz zu Nicks hellblau und das Fell hatte auch nicht diese rötliche Färbung, welche die Häsin so sehr liebte. Als ihr Gegenüber aus dem Schatten heraus trat konnte sie erkennen, dass es Schneeweiß war.  
Der Polarfuchs klopfte sich etwas Staub von seinem schwarzen T-Shirt und blickte auf den ZPD Officer. „Was haben sie gesagt? Verzeihung bitte, ich weiß ich sollte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein.“  
„Schon gut, ich habe sie ja völlig überrumpelt. Officer Judy Wilde, ZPD.“  
„Christopher Napier“, sprach der Fuchs und reichte Judy die Hand um sie zu schütteln, „ich arbeite in der Firma nebenan.“  
Judy ergriff die Hand von Christopher und schüttelte sie. „Angenehm. Sagen sie Chris, was haben sie hier zu suche?“  
“Ich verbringe gerne meine Pausen hier. Es ist sehr laut in der Firma und hier hat man wenigstens die meiste Zeit seine Ruhe um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. “Es schien dem Polarfuchs deutlich peinlich zu sein, gerade von einer Polizistin auf dem verlassenen Gelände erwischt worden zu sein.  
“Genau genommen ist es ja Hausfriedensbruch was Sie hier begehen, Chris. Aber vielleicht können sie mir helfen. Sie sagten man hat ‘die meiste Zeit’ hier seine Ruhe. Ist ihnen etwas ungewöhnliches aufgefalle?”  
“Hin und wieder dachte ich, ich hätte etwas im Inneren gehört, aber ich denke das waren vielleicht nur umfallende Holzbretter oder sowas. Ich meine, die Fabrik steht nun schon seit Jahren leer und die Türen sind verschlossen.” Während Christopher weiter sprach, erkundete Judy die Seite der Fabrik, bis ihr hinter einem Kistenstapel etwas entdeckte.  
“Sie sagten die Türen wären alle verschlossen? Warum ist diese dann nur angelehnt?” Mit verwunderter Miene kam Chris zu der Häsin hinüber und blickt ungläubig auf die Tür, die Judy mit ihrer Pfote offen hielt.  
“Okay, das ist neu”, sprach der Polarfuchs, als er überrascht auf die Blechtür schaute.  
“Passen Sie auf Christopher, verlassen Sie jetzt bitte das Gelände. Ich habe andere Sorgen als mit ihnen nun über Hausfriedensbruch zu reden. Ich werde aber vielleicht noch einmal auf sie zukommen, daher möchte ich sie bitten mir ihre Nummer zu geben, unter der ich sie erreichen kann.” Chris nickte, griff in seine Hosen und zog aus seiner Brieftasche eine Visitenkarte. Daraufhin verabschiedete er sich von der Polizistin und verließ das Gelände. Judy blickte kurz auf die Visitenkarte, bevor sie sie einsteckte und das Gebäude betrat.

Das Innere der Lagerhalle spiegelte so ziemlich den Außenbereich der Firma wieder. Überall standen leere Container herum, Dreck lag auf den Boden und die ein oder andere Verfallene Maschine stand auch noch herum. Die Büros wirkten, als wären sie von einem Moment auf den nächsten aufgegeben worden. Die Stühle waren umgeschmissen und teilweise lag Papier auf den Böden und den Schreibtischen verteilt. Doch abgesehen von der Unordnung konnte die Häsin bisher nichts Besonderes feststellen.  
“Nick, was hast du über diesen Ort nur herausgefunden?” Judy schritt immer tiefer in das Gebäude. Als sie an einem Treppenhaus vorbei kam richtete sie plötzlich ihre Ohre auf, die bis dahin vorsichtig an ihren Kopf angelegt hatte. Sie hatte ein Geräusch wahrgenommen, dass anscheinend aus dem Keller kam. Langsam trat sie die Treppen herunter und holte ihr Smartphone heraus um die LED Lampe einzuschalten.  
Das Untergeschoss wirkte noch mitgenommener, als es die Fabrikhalle schon war. Die Farbe platzte von den Wänden ab, Dreck und Rost zierten die Wände und Rohre und es lag ein moderiger Geruch in der Luft.  
“Das könnte glatt das Set eines ‘Silent Tundra Hills’ Film sein”, sprach Judy leise zu sich selbst. Immer wieder vernahm sie das Geräuch was sich anhörte, als würde man Metall gegen Metall klopfen. Schließlich kam sie nach mehreren Abbiegungen an eine leicht geöffnete Metalltür, hinter der die Quelle des Geräusches zu sein schien. Die Häsin knipste ihr Licht aus, verstaute ihr Smartphone und schaute durch die Tür. Zum Glück war ihre Statur als Hase so zierlich, dass sie ohne sie weiter öffnen zu müssen durch die Tür passte, jedoch verschlug ihr der Anblick dahinter die Sprache. In einem riesigen Raum standen dutzende von Käfigen. Einige waren leer, in anderen dagegen lag etwas, was Judy dem Geruch in diesem Raum nach nicht näher betrachten wollte. In einem der letzten Käfige konnte sie eine Gestalt ausmachen, die sich wirklich noch zu bewegen schien. Judy holte erneut ihr Smartphone hervor und leuchtete die Person an.  
“Sir, geht es ihnen…” Judy stockte mitten im Satz. Als der Lichtschein auf die Gestalt viel, schien der Häsin ein buschiger Schwanz und ein von rötlichem Fell überzogener Rücken entgegen. Wie im Trance schaukelte die Figur sanft hin und her und stieß dabei immer wieder mit dem um den Hals getragenen metallenen Ring gegen die Gitterstäbe des Käfigs, was das von Judy wahrgenommene Geräusch erzeugte. Durch den Schein des Lichtes aufmerksam geworden drehte sich die Person langsam um. Begleitet von der Drehbewegung verstärke sich ein bedrohliches Knurren, welches die Gestalt von sich gab, bis sie schließlich aus voller Kraft mit gezogenen Krallen und gefletschten Zähnen auf Judy zu sprang. Die Häsin schreckte zurück, als der Fuchs von den Gitterstäben zurückgehalten wurde und nun mit Blutdurst in den Augen versuchte, das Eisen auseinander zu drücken.  
“Oh Nick”, war das Einzige was Judy von sich geben konnte, während ihr langsam Tränen die Wange hinunter liefen und sie zu ihrem Funkgerät griff.  
“Hier spricht Officer Wilde, ich brauche Verstärkung bei der Gletscherallee 216.“


	3. Die Bestie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick wird ins Krankenhaus gebracht und Clawhauser versucht Judy zu beruhigen.
> 
> Nick's taken to the hospital and Clawhauser tries to cheer Judy up

Desinfektionsmittel, Arznei, Bandagen. All die verschiedenen Gerüche lagen in der Luft des Tundra Town General Krankenhauses. Doch durch Judys Kopf gingen andere Eindrücke, als ihr momentanes Umfeld. Verwirrt und etwas ängstlich saß die Häsin auf einem Stuhl in der Abteilung für Sonderkrankheiten des TGK und blickte auf den Verband, der ihren rechten Arm zierte. Zwar konnte man sie nun nicht mehr sehen, allerdings verbarg der Verband drei tiefe Schnitte die mehr in Judys Seele geschnitten hatten, als ihn ihr Fleisch.  
Zwei Tage waren nun vergangen, seit dem Judy ihren Mann in den Katakomben der alten Fischfabrik gefunden hatte. Die Aggressivität und der Blutdurst, mit dem Nick Judy angegriffen hatte, hatte sie bei ihm so noch nie erlebt. Es war, als wäre er in eine primitivere Zeit der Entwicklung zurückgefallen und war hungrig auf der Jagd nach Fleisch gewesen. Dieser Zustand erinnerte sie nur zu gut an die Vorfälle von vor zwei Jahren zurück, als die ehemalige zweite Bürgermeisterin Bellwether mit einem Serum der Blume „König der Nacht“ versucht hatte alle Raubtiere Zoomanias in Bestien zu verwandeln, um die Kontrolle über die Stadt zu erhalten. Damals konnten Judy und Nick gemeinsam dem Komplott auf die Spur kommen und Bellwether das Handwerk legen. Doch was war nun? Ihr bester Freund, ihr Partner, ihr Mann war nun selbst zu dem geworden, gegen das sie vor zwei Jahren noch gekämpft hatten.  
Als Fangmeyer und Rhinowitz Nick aus dem Käfig holen wollten, zeigte dieser wieder sein aggressives Wesen und fing an nach den Officers zu beißen und zu kratzen. Der dicken Haut des Rhinozeros machte es nicht so viel aus, allerdings hatten sie trotzdem Schwierigkeiten ihren Kollegen festzuhalten. Als Judy ihnen helfen wollte, bekam sie einen Prankenhieb von Nick ab, der ihr den Arm aufriss. Geschockt und ängstlich hatte sich der Hasen Officer daraufhin von ihrem Mann ferngehalten und notdürftig die Wunde versorgt. Auch als der Fuchs schließlich von einem speziellen Krankenwagen abgeholt wurde, hatte sie sich nicht mehr in seine Nähe getraut. Trotzdem wusste sie, dass er Hilfe bräuchte und so kam der Häsin nur eine Person in den Sinn, die Nick helfen konnte.

Doktor Madge Honey Badger war zwar damals kurzzeitig verhaftet worden, wurde aber später auf Bewehrung wieder frei gelassen und hatte so wesentlichen Anteil an der Herstellung eines Antiserums für das ‚Könige der Nacht‘ Gift gehabt. Sie war eine der Ärzte, die im TGK arbeiteten und die einzige Anlaufstelle, die Judy sich vorstellen konnte. Immer wieder die Szene im Keller der Happy Tom Tiefkühlfisch Fabrik im Kopf durchgehen, wartete sie darauf, von der Ärztin zu sich gerufen zu werden. Schließlich öffnete sich die große Doppelschwingtür über der „Kontaminationszellen“ stand und ein Dachs mit durchgehend braunem Fell, weißem Kopfhaar und einem weißen Arztkittel schaute um die Ecke.  
„Ms. Wilde, sie können nun hineinkommen.“ Der Aufforderung von Dr. Badger folgend, hüpfte Judy von ihrem Stuhl und ging hinter der Dächsin her. Jenseits der Schwingtür befand sich eine Luftschleuse, durch die die beiden Säugetiere in den eigentlichen Sicherheitsbereich kamen. In dem Raum hinter der Schleuse leuchteten mehrere Monitore und zeigten verschiedene Computerbilder von Gehirnaktivitäten und medizinischen Zuständen. Durch die beiden Operationstische, die Lampen, die Rollwagen und die Luftschleuse am Eingang wirkte der Raum auf den ersten Blick mehr nach einem OP, als nach einem Sicherheitsbereich. Doch wenn man sich die andere Seite des Raumes betrachtete, änderte sich das Bild. Durch einen kurzen Gang kam man zu den eigentlichen Sicherheitszellen, die durch Panzerglas und Luftschleusen von dem Vorraum getrennt waren. Die fünf Zellen waren alle ausgerüstet wie übliche Krankenhauszimmer und weitestgehend unbenutzt, abgesehen von Einer. In dem vordersten Raum, kreiste Nick auf allen Vieren an einer Kette befestigt um eine Eisenstange und versuchte anscheinend eine Witterung aufzunehmen.  
„Ni… Nick? Kannst du mich hören?“ Leise sprach die Häsin gegen die Scheibe und legte eine Pfote sehnsüchtig, aber vorsichtig gegen das Glas. Als Nick sie erblickte richtete er seine Ohren auf und blieb neugierig stehen. Doch nach kurzer Zeit legte er die Ohren wieder an, fletschte die Zähne und sprang auf die Häsin zu. Die kurze Kette hielt ihn zurück doch der Sprung genügte um Judy erneut zurückschrecken zu lassen. Mit geschlitzten Pupillen schaute Nick nun seine Frau an, die er als seine nächste Beute ansah, während Judy ängstlich zurück in seine Augen blickte und nach etwas in dem Fuchs suchte, dass sie kannte.  
„Du… du kannst mir keine Angst machen, Nickolas. Ich habe schon schrecklicheres als dich gesehen“, schrie Judy fast in ihrer Verzweiflung gegen die Glasscheibe auch wenn sie wusste, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Selten war sie so verängstigt und verletzt gewesen und sie spürte, dass ihre Beine leicht zitterten.  
„Er kann Sie nicht hören, oder eher nicht wahrnehmen. Kommen sie bitte, ich möchte ihnen etwas zeigen.“ Dr. Badger fasste die immer noch auf ihren Mann blickende Häsin am Arm und geleitete sie zurück in den Vorraum des Isolationsbereiches. Mit Nick nun aus ihrem Blickfeld heraus konnte Judy wieder etwas klarer Denken und der Dächsin ihre Fragen stellen.  
„Doktor sagen sie, können sie Nick heilen?“  
„Es ist nicht so einfach, Ms. Wilde. Was ich bisher sagen kann ist, dass ihr Mann ähnliche Symptome aufweist wie nach einer Midnicampum Holicithias Vergiftung. Schauen sie hier“, Dr. Badger zeigte auf einen der Bildschirme, auf denen die Animation eines Gehirns in verschiedene Farbbildern dargestellt wurde, „das Problem bei der Vergiftung durch die ‚Könige der Nacht‘ ist, dass die Gehirnaktivität in so gut wie allen Teilen vermindert wird. Das Opfer hat keinen Zugriff mehr auf logisches Denken, seine Erinnerungen, gar nichts. Einzig das Kleinhirn wird extrem stimuliert. Dies sorgt dafür, dass der oder die Betroffene in einen bestienartigen Zustand verfällt, wie wir ihn nun bei ihrem Mann sehen.“ Gespannt lauschte Judy der Erklärung von Dr. Badger, während sie auf den Bildschirm schaute.  
„Aber sie hatten es vor zwei Jahren doch schon einmal geschafft diesen Zustand umzukehren. Können sie es nicht noch einmal tun?“ In ihrem Worten lag mehr von einem flehen, als es der Hasen Officer gewollt hatte.  
„Das haben wir schon versucht. Mr. Wilde spricht nicht auf die Medikamente an, die wir ihm gegeben haben. Und vielleicht sollten sie noch etwas wissen: Die Exposition des Giftes ist nicht die Gleiche wie vor zwei Jahren.“ Neugierig blickte Judy nun die Dächsin an.  
„Was meinen Sie damit, Doktor?“  
„Als wir die Patienten vor 2 Jahren behandelt hatten, war das Gift über die Haut eingedrungen. Das extra angefertigte Serum war, wie sie wissen, in einer Glaskartusche auf das Opfer geschossen worden. Dieses Mal ist es anders. Als wir Mr. Wilde untersucht hatte, konnte wir keine Kontamination der Haut feststellen. Es wurde ihm also auf eine andere Art und Weise verabreicht.“ Judy merkte wie die Wut in ihr aufstieg. Nick wurde also anscheinend als Versuchsobjekt für ein neues Mittel missbraucht.  
„Dankeschön für die Informationen, Dr. Badger. Bitte forschen sie weiter an einem Gegenmittel! Ich muss jetzt zum ZPD. Wenn ich Zeit habe, werde noch einmal vorbeischauen.“  
„Wir werden unser Bestes geben, Ms. Wilde.“ Mit diesem Abschied ging Judy durch die Luftschleuse des Isoliertraktes und machte sich auf den Weg zum ZPD. Mehrere Gedanken kreisten um ihren Kopf herum. Was wäre, wenn es dieses Mal kein Gegenmittel gab und Nick für immer eine Bestie bleiben würde? Nein, diesen Gedanken konnte sie nicht ertragen. Es musste einfach ein Gegenmittel geben! Und am besten konnte man es herstellen, wenn man das Gift selbst besaß.

Am späten Abend ging Clawhauser noch einmal an den Kaffeeautomat des ZPD. Draußen war es bereits dunkel geworden, der Chief war schon nach Hause gegangen, genauso wie die meisten der Kollegen. Nur an einem für sie viel zu großen Schreibtisch, saß eine erschöpfte Judy Wilde in einem Berg von auseinandergelegten Akten und hatte das Gesicht auf die Tischplatte abgelegt. Als Benjamin sich ihr nährte, schaute sie ihren Freund kurz an und nahm dankend den heißen Kaffee entgegen.  
„Du solltest auch langsam Heim fahren, Judy. Du wirst auch nicht mehr finden, wenn du noch länger im Halbschlaf auf die Dokumente schaust“, sprach der Gepard und nahm daraufhin einen Schluck aus seiner eigenen Kaffeetasse.  
„Es muss doch noch einen Hinweis geben. Nick hat so viel zusammengetragen und ich finde es einfach nicht.“  
„Wonach suchst du denn Überhaupt?“ Judy nahm erst selbst einen Schluck Kaffee zu sich bevor sie antwortete.  
„Nick wurde mit einer neuen Art von Gift infiziert, die auf Basis der „Könige der Nacht“ erstellt wurde. Ich muss eine Probe dieses Giftes in die Pfoten bekommen. Aber ich finde keinen konkreten Ansatz in all diesen Unterlagen. Nick hat gut vier duzend Orte aufgelistet. Wenn wir einen nach dem anderen durchsuchen, werden die Verbrecher sofort aufmerksam, packen alles zusammen und verschwinden.“ Die Wut über ihre momentane Hilflosigkeit staute sich immer mehr in der Häsin an. Mit jedem Satz wurde sie lauter. „Wir tappen dann wieder im Dunkeln, dürfen uns neue Hinweise suchen und mein Mann bleibt vielleicht für immer eine Bestie, in deren Augen nichts Anderes zu sehen ist außer Blutdurst!“ Judy schlug mit der Pfote so stark auf ihren Tisch, dass sie ihren Kaffee verschüttete. Sie fegte mit voller Kraft die Akten von ihrem Tisch um sich etwas Luft zu machen, bevor sie am liebsten angefangen hätte zu weinen.  
„Judy, wir alle wissen wie du dich fühlst.“  
„Garnichts wisst ihr! Ihr arbeitet nicht so eng mit ihm zusammen wie ich! Ihr lebt nicht mit ihm zusammen! Ihr liebt ihn nicht so wie ich! Nick ist mein Leben, meine Familie! Wie kannst du überhaupt aussprechen, dass ihr das verstehen könnt?“ Es brauchte Judys volle Willensstärke um aus ihrem Wutanfall heraus nicht direkt vor Ben in Tränen auszubrechen. Nach einer geraumen Stille in der sie begriff, dass sie gerade einen Unschuldigen angeschrien hatte, ließ Judy ihre Ohren hängen und blickte wieder auf das Hochzeitsbild, welches die Randmitte ihres Schreibtisches zierte.  
„Ben, was soll denn aus mir werden, wenn Nick nicht wieder normal wird?“ Der Gepard konnte die Gefühlslage der Häsin in ihrem Gesicht ablesen. Er konnte ihr nicht böse sein, dass sie ihn gerade ohne Grund angeschrien hatte und so begab sich Clawhauser auf Judys Höhe und umarmte sie tröstend.  
„Alles wird gut Judy. Die Ärzte haben schon vor zwei Jahren ein Wunder vollbracht und das werden sie auch dieses Mal. Ich kenne dich so überhaupt nicht, dass du direkt an das Schlimmste denkst. Wo ist denn Miss ‚Jeder kann alles schaffen!‘, die das ZPD so aufgewühlt hat. Das hier, bist nicht du, Judy. Das ist nicht die Häsin, die hier jeden Morgen mit einem breiten Lächeln zur Arbeit erscheint und die Welt jeden Tag zu einem besseren Ort machen möchte.“ Judy hörte aufmerksam dem rundlichen Gepard zu. Schließich hob sie ihre Armen und erwiderte dessen Umarmung. Es war schön zu wissen, einen Freund wie Ben an ihrer Seite zu haben.  
„Du hast recht!“ Eine kleine Träne lief über Judys Wange, die sie aber sofort mit ihrer Pfote abwischte. „Dankeschön, Benjamin. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angeschrien habe. Ich sollte wohl wirklich erstmal nach Hause fahren und meinen Kopf sortieren.“ Mit diesen Worten löste sich Judy aus der Umarmung, sprang von ihrem Stuhl herunter und hob die Akten grob wieder auf.  
„Ich sortiere die Akten später wieder nach, Ben“, sprach Judy, als sie den Papierstapel zurück auf ihren Tisch legte.  
„Lass nur. Ich habe die Akten schon einmal sortiert, dass bekomm ich auch noch einmal hin. Du hättest sie sehen sollen, als Nick sie uns hat zukommen lassen. Ein Durcheinander sondergleichen. Zum Glück war alles irgendwie mit Daten notiert, sodass ich eine Reihenfolge reinbringen konnte.“ Judy lachte. Es tat gut nach den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage mal wieder etwas Fröhlichkeit zu spüren. Sie verabschiedete sich von Clawhauser und verließ das ZPD Präsidium.

Der tiefe Luftzug, den sie vor der Tür nahm, füllte ihren müden Geist wieder mit Leben und brachte ihren Verstand wieder zum Arbeiten. Während sie die Treppen des ZPD herunterging und einige Passanten beobachtete, dachte sie noch etwas über die Fallakten nach, die sie den ganzen Tag über durchgegangen war. Wieder einmal tief in Gedanken versunken, wäre sie beinahe gegen ein Eisbär Pärchen gelaufen.  
„Hey, passen sie doch auf!“ Brummte der bullige Eisbärmann die Häsin an, die daraufhin wieder aus ihrer Gedankenwelt kam.  
„Verzeihung bitte, wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“ Als die Bären weitergingen und Judy ihnen hinterher sah, blickte sie auf das Fell der großen Säugetiere. Selbst im Schein der Straßenlaternen leuchtete das Fell der Eisbären immer noch Schneeweiß in der Nacht. Plötzlich kam Judy ein Gedanke. Sie griff ihn ihre Tasche und wunderte sich, warum sie nicht schon viel früher daran gedachte hatte. Zusammen mit ihrem Smartphone zog sie eine Visitenkarte heraus und fing an die Nummer zu wählen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis am anderen Ende jemand abhob.  
„Hallo Mr. Napier. Officer Judy Wilde hier. Haben sie vielleicht noch kurz Zeit für mich?“


	4. Nächtliche Besuche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy hat eine Idee und besucht Christopher und eine alte Feindin
> 
> Judy's got an idea and visits Chrisopher and an old enemy

Ein nostalgisches Gefühl überkam Judy, als sie vor dem Gebäudekomplex mit der Aufschrift ‘Grand Pangolin Arms’ stehen blieb. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ging sie die Treppen zum Eingang hinauf und erblickte direkt einen Zettel, der von der Innenseite an das Tür Glas gehängt worden war. Die Eingangstür war wie üblich nicht verschlossen und als die Häsin durch die Tür schritt wurde ihr Lächeln noch größer, als sie las was auf dem Zettel stand.  
“ ‘Kostenlose monatliche Entlausung nächsten Dienstag. Und verliert eure Schlüssel nicht! Gez. Dharma Armadillo‘. Nicht zu glauben, dass sie immer noch diese Zettel aufhängt.” In dem Moment, wo die Häsin an die alte Hausbesitzerin dachte, öffnete sich die erste Tür zu ihrer Linken und eine alte Gürteltier Damen trat, den Besucher betrachtend, auf den Flur. “Mrs Armadillo, schön Sie wieder zu sehen.”  
“Oh Sie sind doch dieser Hasen Officer. Ehm… Judy Hopps. Auch schön Sie wieder zu sehen, Kindchen.” Auf ihren Gehstock stützend kam die alte Damen langsam auf die Häsin zu. Bei ihrem letzten Treffen besaß das Gürteltier noch nicht diese Gehilfe, welche ein eindeutiges Zeichen für das voran schreitende Alter der Hausdame war. “Sag Kindchen, bist du immer noch mit diesem komischen Fuchs zusammen?” Judys Miene verfinsterte sich etwas bei der Wortwahl von Mrs. Armadillo. Sie hatte die altertümliche Einstellung vergessen, die ihre ehemalige Vermieterin gegenüber artübergreifenden Paaren hatte.  
“Zu ihrer Information, Mrs. Armadillo: Ja wir sind noch zusammen und dieser ‘komische Fuchs’ ist übrigens mein Ehemann. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit mich über ihre Weltanschauung zu ärgern. Ich möchte jemandem in meinem alten Apartment besuchen. Einen schönen Abend noch!“ Mit diesen Worten ließ Judy die alte Frau vor ihrer Wohnungstür stehen und ging die Treppe hoch.  
Während sie dem dritten Stockwerk immer näherkam, wurden für sie ebenfalls immer noch vertraute Geräusche immer lauter. Als sie den dritten Stock schließlich betrat und zu der Tür ihres alten Apartments ging, konnte sie die Geräusche mehr als deutlich als das Gezanke ihrer ehemaligen Nachbarn wahrnehmen.  
„… und jetzt liegt hier schon wieder alles rum!“  
„Dann hättest du wohl hinter mir aufräumen sollen, anstatt nur blöd in den Fernseher zu schauen!“  
„Ach, halt die Klappe!“  
„Nein, halt du die Klappe!“  
„Nein, halt du die Klappe!“  
„Bucky, Pronk, ihr unterhaltet wieder das ganze Gebäude. Haltet beide die Klappe“, rief die Häsin vergnügt über den Flur, wie sie es früher unzählige Male getan hatte, als sie noch neben den beiden Antilopen gewohnt hatte. Und ihr Rufen hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Sofort war es ruhiger in dem Gang geworden, zumindest für ein paar Sekunden.  
„Hast du gehört Bucky? Klingt nach dem kleinen Hasen Officer.“  
„Die will bestimmt zu dem Fuchs nebenan, hat ja ‘ne Schwäche für die Raubtiere.“  
„Du Idiot. Sie ist doch mit ihrem Freund zusammengezogen und hat ihn geheiratet, habe ich gehört!“  
„Ach ja, vielleicht hat sie sich ja getrennt und sucht sich wieder was Neues!“  
„Ach, halt die Klappe!“  
„Nein, halt du die Klappe!“  
„Nein, halt du die Klappe!“ Judy konnte nicht anders, als leise zu lachen. Wenn sie irgendetwas von den Grand Pangolin Arms vermisste, dann das sinnlose Gezanke der Oryx-Antlersons.

Judy war grad im Begriff gegen ihre alte Tür zu klopfen, da wurde ihr auch schon geöffnet. „Die beiden geben heute überhaupt keine Ruhe. Aber ich habe noch nicht erlebt, dass sie jemand für ein paar Sekunden zum Schweigen gebracht hat.“  
„Alles Übung und Erfahrung mit den beiden. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie zu so später Stunde noch belästigen muss, Mr. Napier.“  
„Oh, Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen. Es ist mir eine Freude, Officer Wilde. Und nennen Sie mich ruhig Chris. Bitte, treten Sie doch ein.“ Mit einer einladenden Geste machte der Polarfuchs den Weg für die Häsin frei. Die Möbel in dem Zimmer standen noch genauso, wie Judy sie hinterlassen hatte. In diesem Gebäude änderte sich wirklich nichts.  
„Bitte, nennen sie mich Judy, Chris. Hier hat sich nichts verändert.“  
„Ja, hier gibt es auch nicht viele Möglichkeiten der Raumgestaltung. Also Judy, was führt Sie zu solch später Stunde noch zu mir.“ Judy nahm sich heraus, sich auf das Bett zu setzten, welches in der linken Ecke des Raumes stand. Beim ersten Sprung merke sie bereits, dass es immer noch die gleiche, durchgelegene Matratze war, die sie glücklich hier zurückgelassen hatte.  
„Ich möchte nicht lange stören. An dem Tag, als wir uns in Tundra Town getroffen hatten sagtest du, du würdest öfters auf dem Gelände deine Pausen machen.“  
„Ehm, ja. Ich weiß, dass ich auf fremdem Eigentum nichts verloren habe, aber…“ mit einem Wink ihrer Hand brach Judy den Satz von Christopher ab.  
„Darauf wollte ich nicht hinaus. Ist dir irgendetwas komisch vorgekommen in den letzten Wochen, außer den Geräuschen aus dem Inneren. Du musst doch etwas gesehen haben.“ Angestrengt dachte der Polarfuchs nach. In seinem Kopf überflog sein Geist das Gelände der alten Fischfabrik. Jede Box, jeder Schornstein stand in seiner Vorstellung an dem Ort, an dem sein reelles Gegenbild stand. Schließlich ließ er die Tage auf dem Gelände wie im Zeitraffer ablaufen, bis ihm eine Veränderung in den Sinn kam.  
„Wenn du so direkt fragst, gab es tatsächlich mal etwas, das mir seltsam vorkam. Es ist ein paar Wochen her, da sind Lastwagen auf das Gelände gefahren, als ich meine Pause gemacht hatte. Sie gehörten allerdings nicht zur Fischfabrik. Das Logo der LKWs war ein roter Stierkopf auf schwarzem Hintergrund und darunter standen die Buchstaben TMI.“ Während Chris alles in einer beachtlichen Ausführlichkeit erzählte, hatte Judy einen Notizblock gezogen und mit ihrem karottenförmigen Stift sich Notizen gemacht.  
„Wirklich erstaunlich, wie viele Details du dir gemerkt hast.“  
„Ich habe ein fotografisches Gedächtnis. Ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, diesen Stierkopf schon einmal gesehen zu haben.“  
„Das ist das Logo von Tauros Med Industrys, einem Medikamentenhersteller. Natürlich, das würde Sinn ergeben. Ein Hersteller für Arznei hätte die Möglichkeit eine Droge herzustellen“, dachte Judy lauter, als es ihr eigentlich lieb gewesen war.  
„Was für eine Droge?“  
„Ach, nicht so wichtig. Kannst du dich an sonst noch etwas erinnern?“ Erneut durchforstete der Polarfuchs sein Gedächtnis. Dieses Mal allerdings, kam er zu keinem Ergebnis und lächelte Judy etwas beschämt über diesen Umstand an.  
„Nein es tut mir leid. Das war soweit alles, was ungewöhnlich war. Es passiert nicht viel in dieser Ecke der Stadt.“  
„Aber genug für mich. Ich danke dir, Chris. Du hast mir sehr geholfen.“ Judy steckte den Notizblock und ihren geliebten Karottenstift wieder weg und machte sich auf den kurzen Weg zur Tür der kleinen Wohnung.  
„Gehst du schon?“  
„Ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Gibt es denn noch etwas?“ Judy dreht sich um, nachdem sie die Tür geöffnet hatte und schaute Chris in die Augen. Es war wirklich erstaunlich. Nebst seinem Körperbau, der dem von Nick wirklich zum verwechseln ähnlich war, hatte der Polarfuchs auch diese grünen Augen, die sie an ihrem Partner so liebte. Etwas verlegen rieb sich ihr Gegenüber das Genick, bevor er zur Antwort ansetzte.  
„Nun ich dachte vielleicht könnten wir noch eine Kleinigkeit essen? Es ist ja schon spät und ich schätze mal du hast noch kein Abendessen gehabt.“ Freundlich lächelte die Polizisten ihn an, als sie ihm antwortete.  
„Ein anderes Mal vielleicht. Ich hatte zwar wirklich noch kein Essen, aber ich muss noch einen weiteren Besuch machen. Wir hören uns später, Chris.“ Mit diesen Worten ging die Häsin aus der Wohnung und schloss dir Tür hinter sich. Zurück in der Wohnung blieb nur der etwas enttäuscht winkende Christopher. 

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis die Häsin an ihrem Ziel angekommen war. Am Stadtrand des Sahara Square, jenseits der Wohngebäude oder der Industrie, stand ein großer schwarzer Betonbau mit meterhohen Mauern und Zäunen aus Stacheldraht. Das Gefängnis wurde von seinen Wärtern nur ‚Wüstenschlund‘ genannt, da man aus diesem eigentlich nur auf eine Art und Weise wieder herauskam. Kurz nach Judy fuhr ein Fahrzeug den ZPD vor und ein Officer des ersten Bezirks stieg aus.  
„Danke, dass du mich unterstützt, Delgato. Ich weiß das es spät ist.“  
„Es ist nach Mitternacht, Wilde. Aber so komme ich wenigstens aus dem Büro raus. Nachtschichten gehören nicht gerade zu den aufregendsten Dingen und so ist wenigstens etwas los.“ Der Löwe schritt auf Judy zu und schaute dann auf das Haupttor des Gefängnisses. Judy konnte in der spärlichen Beleuchtung der Straße das Gesicht des Raubtieres nicht richtig erkennen. Sie konnte sich das angewiderte Gesicht des Löwen allerdings denken, da dieser Ort nicht gerade der Schönste in Zoomania war.  
„Der Wüstenschlund ist wirklich ein Loch. Hier kommt nur der schlimmste Abschaum hin. Sehen wir zu, dass wir deinen Besuch schnell über die Bühne bringen. Ich möchte mich ungerne länger hier aufhalten, als es sein muss.“ Die Häsin stimmte dem Löwen zu und ging mit ihm zusammen zum Eingangstor.  
Unter normalen Umständen, kam zu dieser Uhrzeit niemand mehr in das Gefängnis, allerdings galt dies nicht für die Officer des ZPD. Begleitet von einem Panther, wurden Judy und Delgato durch die Gänge des Wüstenschlunds geführt, um zu den Verhörzellen zu gelangen. Allein der Anblick der Gänge sorgte bei der Häsin für Unbehagen. Kalter Beton zierte Wand, Decke und Boden jedes Ganges. Metallene Rohre, teils mit Rost überzogen, kamen aus der Wand und verliefen unter der Decke die Gänge entlang, bis sie wieder irgendwo im grauen Beton verschwanden. Es gab Gefängnisse in Zoomania die darauf aus waren, ihre Insassen wieder in die Gesellschaft einzugliedern. Dort konnten sie Berufe erlernen und die Gebäude selbst waren schon freundlicher hergerichtet. Aber nicht so dieses. Wer in dieses Gefängnis kam, hatte furchtbare Verbrechen begangen und durfte nicht mehr in die Freiheit entlassen werden. Man hatte es also nicht für Nötig befunden, den Insassen eine angenehme Umgebung zu ermöglichen. Sie sollten die Schwere ihrer Verbrechen mit jedem Tag ihre Haftstrafe spüren.  
Jeder Schritt der Drei hallte quer durch die ansonsten stillen Gänge, bis sie schließlich vor einer von vielen metallenen Tür stehen blieben. Neben der Tür war eine kleine Plakette angeschlagen auf der lediglich die Raumbezeichnung „F0352“ stand und sich ansonsten nicht von all den anderen Türen in diesem Bereich unterschied.  
„Hier sind wir. Wir haben die Gefangene schon herbringen lassen. Machen sie nicht zu lange“, befahl der Wärter den beiden ZPD Officers mit fester Stimme. Delgato blickte daraufhin seine Kollegin an.  
„Na dann mal los. Hoffen wir, dass es den Trip wert war!“ Judy nickte nur zustimmend, öffnete die Tür und trat alleine ein. 

Als sie die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss blickte Judy in einen Raum, der nicht viel mehr angerichtet war, als der Flur aus dem sie kam. Lediglich ein einfacher Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und eine kleine Deckenlampe schmückten den kahlen Raum in dem man sogar, durch die unter der Decke laufenden Rohre verstärkt, einen Stromgenerator brummen hören konnte.  
Auf einem der beiden Stühle saß mit gesenktem Kopf die Person, welche die Polizistin zu dieser späten Stunde sprechen wollte. Als Judy auf sie zu kam, hob diese ihren Kopf hoch.  
„Officer Hopps? Ich habe mich schon gefragt, für welchem hohen Besuch man mich nachts aus dem Bett wirft. Es ist mir eine Freude Sie zu sehen, Judy. Wie geht es ihnen denn?“ Die Miene der Häsin verfinsterte sich, als sie auf dem freien Stuhl platznahm. Sie wusste nicht, ob diese Freundlichkeit nur gespielt, oder wirklich das freundliche Wesen war, welches sie zum Beginn ihres Dienstes beim ZPD kennengelernt hatte.  
„Lassen Sie diesen Smalltalk, Bellwether. Ich bin nicht hier um mich gemütlich mit ihnen zu unterhalten! Ich habe ein paar Fragen an Sie!“  
„Ach kommen Sie Officer Hopps, das Leben in diesem Gefängnis ist nicht gerade abwechslungsreich. Ich bin froh, wenn mich mal jemand besuchen kommt.“  
„Sie sind nicht hier eingesperrt, damit sie sich erholen, Bellwether. Sie haben schreckliches dieser Stadt angetan und dafür werden sie ihr Leben lang in diesen Mauern büßen. Außerdem heiße ich nicht mehr Hopps, sondern Wilde!“ Augenblicklich brach Judys Gegenüber in Gelächter aus.  
„Was ist daran so lustig?“  
„Ich glaube es nicht. Sie haben wirklich diesen Fuchs geheiratet? Einen Fleischfresser? Ich weiß gerade nicht ob ich zu der Hochzeit gratulieren soll oder noch mehr das System dieser Stadt anzweifeln soll, welches eine solche Verbindung zwischen verschiedenen Arten erlaubt und befürwortet.“ Judy schlug wütend auf den Tisch. Bellwether zuckte kurz zusammen, da sie mit einer solch emotionalen Geste nicht gerechnet hatte.  
„Wen ich heirate lass ich mir weder von Ihnen noch von irgendjemand sonst vorschreiben. Sie mit ihrer eingeschränkten Art die Welt zu sehen können so etwas natürlich nicht verstehen. Aber ich bin nicht hier, um über meine Beziehungen zu sprechen, ich habe eine ganz bestimmt Frage an Sie.“ Nun wandelte sich die Mine der ehemaligen Bürgermeisterin von Zoomania. Das kleine Schaaf stützte die Arme auf dem Tisch ab und legte ihren Kopf auf die Hände, während sie einen neugierigen Blick auflegte.  
„Oh, jetzt bin ich aber gespannt.“  
„Das Könige der Nacht Serum, an wen haben sie die Formel weitergegeben?“  
„Wie darf ich das verstehen?“  
„Sie wissen genau was ich meine. Es treten wieder Fälle auf wie vor zwei Jahren. Tiere werden plötzlich zu Bestien und die Ärzte konnten wiederum Bestandteile der Königin der Nacht Blume nachweißen. An wen haben Sie die Formel zur Herstellung des Giftes weitergegeben?“ Erneut musste die ehemalige Bürgermeisterin lachen. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen schaute das Schaf die Häsin ihr gegenüber an.  
„Wirklich köstlich, dass jemand meine Arbeit nun doch fortsetzt, aber um eines direkt zu sagen: Ich habe das Mittel nicht entwickelt.“ Judys Blick wandelte sich. Die Wut über Dawn Bellwether verschwand, als Judys Ohren fassungslos herabsackten und sich Unglauben in ihrem Blick breitmachte.  
„Was sagen Sie da?”  
„Sie haben richtig gehört, Officer Hopps… Officer Wilde. Ich habe zwar den Plan ausgeklügelt, aber das Mittel dazu hat mir jemand anderes zur Verfügung gestellt.“  
„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass…“  
„Richtig. Es gibt mindestens noch eine Person die weiß, wie man aus der Blume ‘Königin der Nacht‘ ein Toxin herstellt, dass die Tiere in reißende Bestien verwandelt. Und ihren Gefühlausbrüchen kann ich noch etwas entnehmen.“ Judys Blick verfinsterte sich erneut, als das Schaf immer weitersprach. „Zum einen wären Sie nicht hier, wenn ihr damals entwickeltes Gegenmittel funktionieren würde. Das Toxin wurde also weiterentwickelt, was mich persönlich sehr freut. Zum anderen würden Sie nicht so auf meine Worte reagieren, wenn Sie nicht irgendwie persönlich in den Fall involviert wären.“ Dawn Bellwether fing an langsamer zu reden. Sie hatte an Judys zuckender Nase erkannt, dass ihre Worte die Polizistin seelisch trafen und kostete diesen Moment nun voll aus. „Ich vermute, dass eine ihnen nahestehende Person Opfer des neuen Giftes geworden ist. Vielleicht… ein Elternteil, oder doch eher… ihr ach so geliebter Ehemann?“ Judy sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf den Tisch. Die Fäuste geballt würde sie ab liebsten über das Schaf herfallen und sie verprügeln, aber sie sie nutze ihre gesamte Selbstbeherrschung dies nicht zu tun. Stattdessen sprang sie vom Tisch herunter und ging festen Schrittes zur Tür um den Raum zu verlassen. Sie hatte genug von diesem nächtlichen Besuch.  
„Sie werden das Tageslicht nie wiedersehen, Bellwether. Versuchen Sie mal darüber zu lachen“, rief die Häsin noch dem Schaf zu, als sie die Tür des Raumes öffnete.  
„Er nennt sich selbst Nightmare. Ein nun passender Name, wie ich finde, für jemanden, der der Stadt erneut Alpträume verpasst. Auch wenn ich ihn etwas kitschig finde. Aber selbst wenn ich den Rest meiner Tage nun hier verbringen muss, der Schmerz den Sie nun empfinden, versüßt mir die nächste Zeit.“ Erneut brach die ehemalige Bürgermeisterin in ein hämisches Gelächter aus. Es verstummte erst, als Judy den Raum verlassen hatte und in ihrer Wut die Tür des Verhörzimmers zuschlug. Sofort war Delgato bei seiner Kollegin.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Judy?“ Die Wut in ihrem Gesicht verflog und machte der Verzweiflung Platz, als sich ein paar Tränen in Judys Augen bemerkbar machten. Sie ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und schaute ihren Kollegen Hilfe suchen an.  
„Nein, es ist noch viel schlimmer geworden.“


End file.
